


Read-Alongs

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, mention of centaur/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: Ron walks in on Hermione reading a dirty novel and he can't resist watching her in action.





	

He walked in and saw two things, one that was completely normal and one that stopped him in his tracks clutching the door handle. He had expected to see Hermione reading, anyone would have expected that. She devoured almost one book every two days, with the majority of it done next to him in bed, and Ron forever batting the magically-lit candle away as it floated precariously near his head. Even now, the picture was familiar as ever. Hermione laying on her stomach, her book of the day spread out on her pillow-shelf, her wild hair gathered on top of her head like a beehive of soft brown curls. 

But tonight, her jaw hung slack and she ground her pelvis into another pillow placed under her hips. It seemed she hadn’t even noticed him coming in. 

“Hermione?”

She squeaked and jumped, bringing her right hand above the covers and frantically trying to act like she hadn’t just been doing what she’d clearly been doing. 

“Ron! You’re back early.”

“No, I’m not,” he said, walking into the dimly lit room and closing the door gently behind him. “It’s quarter to ten.”

Hermione’s eyes grew large. “Gosh, is it already that late?” She glanced over to the alarm clock on her night stand. “Oh, I must have… I must have lost track of the time.”

Ron grinned. “Yes, it looked like you were preoccupied.”

Hermione smiled, her cheeks growing pink. She pulled the book off her pillow and shut it. 

“What was that you were reading?”

“Nothing. Just… goblin rights throughout wizarding history. For my paper.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “If goblin rights get you randy, Hermione, you have a problem on your hands. Besides, didn’t you say you finished that paper yesterday?”

“I’m not randy!” she repeated, scandalized. 

“Then why were you humping your pillow?”

“I wasn’t!”

“I just saw you, don’t deny it.” He sat down on the bed, supporting himself casually on one arm as he leaned in toward her. “I think it’s bloody hot that you were wanking,” he added, his voice low in his throat.

She bit her lip as she stared at him. He could see calculation behind her eyes. “You liked it?” A cheeky smile pulled at her lips. 

“Fuck yeah, I want to know what you were wanking about.”

Her grin grew large, but shy, and she lowered her chin. “You’ll just make fun of me, I know you.”

“No I won’t! I promise.” Because she didn’t look convinced, he added, “I’ll even read it to you.”

“You’ll what?”

“I’ll read out loud from your book. Honestly, if it turned you on that much, I want to hear what it’s about. Wait... it’s not really goblin rights, is it?”

“No,” she giggled. She picked the book back up and showed him the cover. On it was a picture of a centaur and beautiful young lady with flowing red hair. The way they were gazing at each other made Ron think their relationship wasn’t so platonic.

“Hermione!”

She snapped the book away. “I told you that you’d judge me!” Her expression no longer held any trace of amusement or bashfulness and was rapidly turning toward affrontation. 

“No! I’m sorry, I was just shocked is all. I mean centaurs… never thought you were into centaurs.” Then a thought struck him that he really did not like. “Hey, why is it you’re into centaurs anyway?” He didn’t mean it to come out so accusingly, but like many wizards, he found himself stung by the idea that if he were to compare himself to a centaur, he’d definitely measure up rather… smaller. 

“I’m not _into_ centaurs,” she corrected him -- not that he believed her. “I just really like this story. It’s about a girl named Devynn, the daughter of a wealthy pureblood wizard who despises magical creatures. He wants her to marry her off to a young, wealthy pureblooded boy, but Devynn wants to have adventures and marry for love.”

“So she meets that centaur bloke there and falls in love with his horse cock.”

“Ron!”

“Oh come on, you know that’s exactly how it happened.”

Thankfully, as much as she pretended not to, Hermione did find him funny, and she tried to hide her smile under a mask of indignation. “She likes him for more than just his cock, thank you.”

“Oh, _I’m sure_. He probably has a really great personality. Probably really sensitive for a bloke as well.” He reached out. “Give it here, let me see it.” He snatched the book up before she could protest and opened it to the dog-eared page. “Is this where you left off?” He began to read from the top of the page:

“ _...against the rough bark of the tree, but felt none of the scratch. All she felt were Cane’s strong hands holding her up. He kicked his front legs up under her knees, pinning her, trapping her in his embrace._ ”

Ron looked up. Hermione was smiling and blushing madly. “I told you I’d read to you.”

She crinkled her eyebrows. “Why?”

It was his turn to blush. He felt the heat run up his neck. “I want to watch you wank.”

Hermione giggled. He wondered if she would slap him on the hand and call the whole thing silly. But to his great delight, Hermione slid onto her back, spreading her legs. His eyes remained glued to her hands as they slowly slid her cotton pajama bottoms down her hips, revealing the fact that she wasn’t wearing any knickers. 

When she finally kicked the trousers off and away, she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. “Well?” she asked. “Get reading, then.”

Ron couldn’t fumble with the book fast enough. He smoothed out the same page and tried to find where he had left off. 

“ _Cane ripped her dress open, exposing her pert breasts topped with peaked nipples. Leaning over, he took one into his mouth, kissing and sucking at it, worshipping her with his lips and tongue._ ”

Ron’s cock grew stiffer. He glanced up from the page and saw that Hermione’s own nipples were peaked underneath her thin cotton t-shirt. He wanted her to pull it over her head and show them to him. 

Before he could mention it, he noticed the movement of her right hand. He watched, mesmerized, as her fingers delicately stroked up and down her inner lips. 

It was much harder to concentrate on reading than he realized. He didn’t want to look at the page, he wanted to stare greedily at Hermione’s exposed pussy with its puffy pink lips and peaking clit. 

Hermione breathed, “Go on.”

Ron forced his eyes away and back on the words before him. They blurred together as he looked for his place. “Er… here. 

_Devynn ground her hips up against Cane’s abdominal muscles, pressing her womanhood against his skin. He felt her wetness and let out a frenzied growl of desire. ‘I’m going to mount you and fuck you hard,’ he said low in her ear. ‘Yes, Cane,’ she cried. She glanced between his forelegs and saw the glistening tip of his massive member._ ”

Ron looked up again to find Hermione’s eyes shut and he head thrown back against the pillow. Her fingers moved in circles around her clit. 

“Don’t stop, Ron. I love the sound of your voice saying these things.”

Spurred by her encouragement, Ron spread out on his stomach so that his erection pressed into the mattress. He vowed to practice all kinds of dirty talk on Hermione in the future. 

“ _Cane placed Devynn face down on all fours. She was going to get fucked by a centaur on the ground in the forest, mounted from behind. Her quim dripped with excitement, and she raised her arse to expose herself further, relishing the feeling of being used for Cane’s beastly desires._ ”

Ron swallowed. “Does that turn you on, Hermione?” He could clearly see that it did, but he wanted her to say it. 

“Oh, yes.” She rubbed her pussy vigorously, using her fingers to massage herself. 

“I love watching you,” he said, wondering why they’d never done this before.

Hermione moaned. “What do you want to see?”

His cock ached, and he found himself gently jutting his hips into the mattress to assuage his building need. “I want you to put a finger inside yourself. Lift your legs up… that’s it… and now fuck yourself with your finger. Oh, god, yes.” She pushed her finger in and out, gyrating her hips in tandem. “Add another.” 

She complied, squeezing the second finger in alongside the first. 

“That’s right, properly fuck yourself. Is that what you do when I am away from home? Read your dirty novels and frigg yourself?”

“Mmm, yes.”

“You dirty girl.” He smiled. “Use your other hand to squeeze your clit between your fingers… That’s right. Rub it, back and forth.”

She let out a needy sound. Ron’s breath was coming harder, shallower.

“I’m close,” she declared, and he grunted in appreciation. “Talk to me some more, Ron.”

“Er…” He looked down at the book again. “ _Cane filled her with his hard, hot cock and fucked her into the ground. Devynn never felt more claimed in her life, and she moaned aloud under the moon as her strong, passionate centaur rutted into her._ ”

Hermione made a keening noise and her movements became hurried and erratic. “Oh, Ron. Oh, Ron!” Her thighs quivered, her hips lifted off the mattress, and then she fell back down in a heap of heavy sighs and panting breath. Her skin glistened under the candlelight as she finished, sated and sweaty. “Wow,” she breathed. “That was fantastic.”

Ron realized his mouth was hanging open. He quickly closed it. 

Hermione looked at him with nothing short of mischief in her eyes. “My novels aren’t so bad, are they?”

Ron shook his head. They were totally ridiculous, but he wasn’t going to admit that, not when they made Hermione into a hot, horny mess before his eyes. 

“How about we take care of you now?”

Oh, and she was the best, most generous girlfriend a bloke could have. 

“I want you to be my Cane.”

Ron smirked. “Oh, I’ll gladly be your Cane and fuck you from behind.”

She squirmed. “I want your strong arms holding me down.”

He liked that. He did have rather strong arms. “I’ll fuck you so hard, babe.” His cock was leaking by now.

He silently thanked Devynn and Cane and looked forward to all the erotic novels to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
